injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 10-Regime Wolverine
(At Xavier Institute) Regime Havok: What happened? Regime Rogue: We captured their Scott and their Bobby. Regime Hope: Unfortunately, Nightwing and the Insurgency escaped. Dark Colossus: And Brother Blood betrayed us. (Meanwhile,Insurgency Bumblebee appears before the displaced Cyclops and Iceman.) Insurgency Bumblebee: Don't worry. I'm on your side. I'll take you out of here. (Regime Kid Flash appears) Regime Kid Flash: I have bad news,Karen. Insurgency Bumblebee: What happened, Wally? Regime Kid Flash: Jean Grey killed Brother Blood. Cyclops: What? Iceman: No... What's going to happen now? Regime Kid Flash: I don't know. But... I'll help you to escape. OK? (The trio nodded in agreement as Kid Flash notices Damian,Daken and Dazzler coming in and goes away.) (One minute later, the Regime members are seen discussing about the recent rebellion) Regime Nightcrawler: The duplicates. They have incited insurrection. Regime Magneto: We must suppress this rebellion. These humans must know that the mutants rule the earth now. Regime Storm: '''You are right,Erik. Freewill leads to anarchy. It cannot be allowed to spread. '''Regime Jean Grey: I made both races safe. Shielded them. But only the mutants seem to be grateful and appreciate my protection. But the humans... They whine... Complain... Side with the insurgency... (stands up) If they prefer chaos, I'll give it to them. Bayville and Bludhaven. I'll destroy them. Set a good example. Then I'm finding the dimension these duplicates came from. With their Scott and their Bobby at our side, the rest of them will pay for interfering. Regime Dazzler: Hold on, wait! We're wiping out major cities? Brainwashing counterparts? Invading worlds in other dimensions?! Regime Jean Grey: You got a problem with that, Alison? Regime Dazzler: Well.....Yeah. It's crazy. We're going too far!! Regime Havok: Watch how you talk, young lady! (Daken tries to help her. But Regime Nightwing grabs his arm.) Regime Dazzler: No, Havok!! Threatening Kid Flash and his family for him to join us was one thing, but deciding to destroy cities, brainwash counterparts and invade other dimensions is far enough!! Regime Magneto: Humans in this world are incapable of self-rule. We will preserve order. Regime Dazzler: NO!....There should be limits. Even on us! Especially on us! Especially on you, Jean! Regime Jean Grey: That's ENOUGH!! Regime Dazzler: It was "enough" a long time ago! We can't do this! Have all of you gone crazy and nuts like Magneto was?! Scott from their world and OUR WORLD wouldn't want- (The mention about Cyclops was too much for Jean Grey and she used her telekinesis to choke her. Dazzler tries to use her powers. But,Jean Grey notices it and eventually breaks her neck.) Regime Jean Grey: '''Anyone else wants to sign up a death warrant? (Nobody responds as they see the dead body of Dazzler) '''Regime Jean Grey: '''Nightcrawler. Rogue. Terra.Take control of all media broadcasts. I want everyone to see this. Havok. Storm. Archangel. You're with me. Magneto. Prepare your ground forces. Daken. Damian. Get Juggernaunt ready. (Everyone leaves except for Daken and Damian. Then, Dark Colossus, Shadowcat and Pyro come in) '''Regime Nightwing: '''Take her outside. '''Dark Colossus: Understood. Regime Shadowcat: Yes, sir. Regime Pyro: Leave it to us. We'll bury her. (Daken pays his homage to his dead girlfriend, then nods for the trio) Regime Wolverine: She was right. We're going too far. Regime Nightwing: We are eradicating the criminals. We're doing what must be done. Regime Wolverine: '''Dazzler wasn't a criminal. She was- '''Regime Nightwing: A casualty of war. Acceptable losses. Regime Wolverine: ACCEPTABLE?!!... I made myself believe we're doing things right, but we're not. I can't do this anymore. I'm done! Regime Nightwing: Hold on! You have a death wish?! There is no "done"! Regime Wolverine: Maybe not for you... Goodbye Damian. (Nightwing tries to stop him, knowing what happen to Dazzler, would happen to his best friend.) Regime Nightwing: You can't leave! (Regime Wolverine escapes from Damian's grip and tries to leave, but the path was blocked by his friend.) Regime Nightwing: Daken, don't make me do this. (Despite being friends, Daken and Damian fight each other. Thanks to his healing factor, Daken surpasses Damian's great skills and ends not only the fight, but the friendship he had with him) Regime Wolverine: You didn't give me another choice, Damian. (Regime Pyro comes in and notices that Daken knocked Damian out) Regime Pyro: HEY!!! What did you do to Nightwing?!?!(runs towards Daken in fury) I'll BURN YOU!!! Regime Wolverine: Don't try it, Pyro!! (Despite the firepower, Pyro was no match for Daken's ferocity.) Regime Wolverine: I was never a big fan of fire users. (Daken finds out the location of the Insurgency Base and goes there. But, he makes a stop when he saw Regime Magneto floating over HIVE Academy where some rebels led by Insurgency Jinx are hiding themselves.) Regime Wolverine: 'Time for a detour!(heads to HIVE Academy and then, he sees Regime Magneto and the ground forces at the entrance of HIVE Academy awaiting for his orders) '''Regime Magneto: '''Those I've gathered here are the elite. The best and bravest soldiers this planet offers. Your heroic mission. It requires that you transcend your humanity. Embody the highest One Earth principles: Obedience. Order. Control.(While he's talking, he shows them three rebels who are about to be executed) But those who defy the High Councillor's commands. They will be executed without qualm or hesitation '''Regime Wolverine: '(whispers to himself) This guy loves to hear himself talk... '''Regime Magneto: Firing squad, assemble!! Show them what happens when you disobey the High Councillor.(the soldiers were about to kill the innocent men) Regime Wolverine: I don't think so! (runs out of his hiding place and destroys every, single gun from the soldiers with his claws, giving a chance for Insurgency Jinx to create a giant plasma shot which forces the soldiers to withdraw, then he faces off the master of magnetism) Now then, Magneto... Enough Talk!(however, Magneto uses his magnetism to put Daken to full float.) Regime Magneto: '''Yes. Quite Enough.(using his magnetism, he slams Daken to the ground twice then throws him to the sky.) '''Insurgency Jinx: Daken. (After a few minutes... And distances, Daken was brought back to the ground, getting hurt in the progress. He then gets up, looks around, realizing that he's at the abandoned Titans Tower, then sees Magneto appearing from the sky.) Regime Magneto: '''Desertion, Daken? Poor timing to rejoin your father, don't you think? '''Regime Wolverine: '''You're right about one thing,Erik... I should have done this sooner. (Daken proved to be too much for Magneto) '''Regime Wolverine: '''Hmm... I can't just leave you there...(Jinx then appears with a plastic Pyramid to trap Magneto for a while) '''Insurgency Jinx: Consider this a retribution for the favor you did by saving my allies. Regime Wolverine: '''That's all I can do after all I allowed myself to do. (Jinx returns to HIVE Academy) Now to warn my father and the Insurgents.(runs to their location) (Back at the Insurgency HQ, Red Arrow was Sharpening his arrows, while looking at a picture of Zatanna) '''Red Arrow: What do you think, Zatanna? Perfect and wonderful as always? (Insurgency Wolverine (Logan) smells someone coming, Shows his claws and sees his son Daken, who was shocked to see Red Arrow, and both get to their fighting stances) Regime Wolverine: '''(in shock, seeing Red Arrow, knowing that this world's Roy Harper died a long time ago) Oh My God. is that Roy, Father?! '''Red Arrow: In the flesh...(Launches an arrow at Daken, but Logan's son grabs it, so he gets another one.) Regime Wolverine: Where's Dick Grayson, Father? Our Dick Grayson? Insurgency Wolverine: He's off somewhere, not being a murderer. Regime Wolverine: Oh, come on, Father. You know I am younger and faster. Red Arrow: Wasn't trying to hit you,Daken.(does a back flip to take some cover. Daken didn't understand why, until he sees a time count on Red Arrow's arrow, which explodes at Daken, making him fall.) Insurgency Wolverine: How about we stir up this meeting between father and son? (Father and son fight each other. But Daken manages to surprise and surpass his father) Regime Wolverine: 'That's enough, Father. I'm not your enemy anymore! (comes towards his father and offers his hand to help him to get up) I need you and the Insurgents to listen to me... '''Red Arrow: '(thinks for a few minutes then decides to listen to him) Okay... What is it, Daken? '''Regime Wolverine: I'll tell you everything... For Scott and Alison's sake... Insurgency Wolverine: Wait, What?! Did Jean- Regime Wolverine: Yes...(walks to the Insurgents and the Prime heroes, who were not happy to see him, but Insurgency Titans let Daken speak) Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men:Mutants Among Us